Oranges
by vampire5674
Summary: Kendall's mother has been hiding something from him. What happens when James reveals that secret to Kendall? How will Kendall's mother react? Story is better than the summary! Rated T for character death


**This is my first one-shot ever. I hope you like it!**

Kendall was 35 years old with shaggy blond hair and big, beautiful green eyes. He was married to Alyssa, the woman he loved his whole life and together they had 2 children, Robert and Kathleen. His life was as good as it could get. He had a nice two-story house on 20 gorgeous, landscaped acres. They loved fishing in their private pond stocked full of Catfish and Large mouth Bass. To top it all off this picturesque house overlooked a very beautiful yet, mysterious forest in the background. But his life wasn't always this good. From the time he was born till he was 15 he lived in a shack with his "mother" Jennifer. All of that changed on October 21, 1993 when his mother sent him to the store to get oranges for their dinner. The only problem was the nearest store was 3 miles away and it was already twilight outside. His mother knew of the danger but send him anyway. Kendall always had to walk to the store because they didn't have enough money to buy a bike or anything else for that matter. His mother had never sent him out this late before and he was scarred. Since then every year for the past 20 years on October 21st he would wake to horrible nightmares relating to that fateful night. Just to help you understand I am willing to put you into Kendall's shoes. Tread carefully...

(Kendall's POV)

I was in my room, lying on my small bed reading the same Mark Twain book that I had read at least 20 times before that. It was the only book that I had to read. I had read it so much that I memorized every last word, and phrase in it. It was 8:50 p.m. when my mother came into my room and told me that she need oranges and that I was to go get them from the store. I knew better than to disobey my mother because the consequences were very severe if I disobeyed. So I got up, put my book away, put on my old, beaten up shoes and walked out the door. When I walked outside, I realized that it was freezing, I tried to get back into the house to get a jacket but mother's rule is that once you leave the house and realize you had forgotten something, you can't go back into the house and get it. So I was stuck walking 3 miles to the store without a jacket in the freezing weather. Mother's rules usually didn't apply to this but for some unknown reason it applied now. I knew that if I just stood there I would get colder and colder. So I started walking toward the store. It took me about 2 hours to get to the store. When I walked in it was nice and warm, I never wanted to leave but I knew I couldn't stay to long, so I walked over to the oranges and got a bag. When I turned around I bumped into a young man around 18 years old. He had brown hair and green eyes just like me. For some odd reason I felt some kind of spiritual and emotional connection to him. I didn't know why or what it meant. But when we bumped into each other the oranges fell out of my hands and dropped on the floor. The bag opened and all the oranges rolled in different directions.

We bent over and began to pick them up and put them back into the bag. We looked into each other's eyes and we both felt the connection but we never said anything. When we got all the oranges picked up we walked to the checkout aisle. When we got up there I remembered that I forgot to get the money from mother. I knew that if I didn't come back with the oranges then I would get in serious trouble. But the young man saw that I didn't have any money and he ended up paying for the oranges. When I finished checking out I immediately started walking home. But when I got outside I realized that it was raining really hard. The young man came running after me asking if I was walking home and how far I lived. I told him that I couldn't talk, I was already late and mother would furious if I kept her waiting any longer. But he said that he had a car and he would take me home. I usually wouldn't get into a car with a stranger but I felt that I was safe with him. We go into his car, and I asked him for his name. He said his name was James. And with that we took off towards my house. It didn't take us to long to get to my house. When we got there, mother was already standing outside waiting for me. When we got out of the car, and walked up to her, she looked very suspiciously at James, like he was going to rob us or something. After a few minutes of this, she told him very sweet, which was unusual for mother, to come inside for a little bit. He accepted very politely, and walked inside; when mother got supper finished we all sat down and ate.

When supper was over it was close to midnight. James had to leave but when he got up to leave the lights went out and nobody could see at all. Mother got up and got a flashlight, she headed down to the basement to see if she could get the lights back on. While James and I waited for the power to come back on we grabbed flashlights and looked at all the pictures. One picture really caught his eye, the picture was of Jennifer in the hospital, holding me, but in the background was... his mom, dad, and him when he was three! When he turned around again, and look at me again he noticed how much we looked alike. He finally realized why we had the connection. I was his long, lost brother! He told me that I was stolen from the hospital when I was born and that they had been searching for me ever since that day. I didn't believe him at first but the moment the lights came back on, I got a really good look at him, and I realized that it was true. When mother came back upstairs she could see in my eyes that I knew the secret that she had kept from me all these years.

She got really mad at him and grabbed a knife and told him to get out, and if he told anyone that she would hunt him down and kill him. He told her "No, I'm taking Kendall to his REAL family!" At that moment the loudest thunder I had ever heard erupted. Mother had a very short temper, if you didn't listen the first time then you would get it. She began to walk towards James with the knife, he got a little scarred at first, but then held his ground. She got right in his face and said "GET OUT!" Once again he said "No, not without Kendall" Mother lost it and the moment the thunder and lighting hit, I heard a very loud scream of pain. When I got a look I saw mother had blood on her hands and the knife was gone. I looked everywhere for the knife, but I couldn't find it. When I looked at James he was about to collapse, I ran over and caught him just in the nick of time. I felt something in his left shoulder; it was the knife! My mother had stabbed my newly discovered brother. She tried to grab me to take me away but I wouldn't go with her. She said that if I didn't go then se would stab me too. I still stood my ground and said no. She looked at me with anger and walked to the kitchen. She came back with a very big knife and told me again to come with her. I just shook my head. She walked over to me and was about to stab me, but what she didn't know was that I had pulled the knife out of James's shoulder. As self-defense I grabbed the knife and stabbed her in the arm. She shrieked in pain, and she dropped the knife. As she ran outside into the rain she screamed "I will find you and kill you for what you have done!" and with that she ran out. When I looked back down at James, I heard him say that he was glad that I was ok and that I would be safe from now on. I called the police immediately. It took them about 10 minutes to get there. But by the time they got there... James was dead. I felt so much pain in my body! I begged them to bring him back but there was nothing they could do to bring him back. I told time everything, about my mother and where she went. They searched for her but never found her. They called James's friends and family, who mourned at their loss but they also rejoiced at their gift.

It has been 20 years since this incident and every year on October 21st i would always wake up with a nightmare, fearing that mother was still out there and that she would find me sooner or later. But after a few minutes each time, I felt safe again. I felt the same way as I did when I meet my brother James. If it weren't for him I wouldn't know where I would be today. Everyday I feel him watching over me, protecting me from danger just like a good brother. Though I only knew him for a few hours those were the best hours of my life. I miss him so much but I know that one day I will see him again.

(Mother's POV)

"Oh what I nice little life you have made Kendall. I can't wait to see your face when I make it all go to hell! (Evil laugh)"

**Sequel? Review please!**


End file.
